Sailor Wars I
by Kurisuta
Summary: The Silver Millennium has fallen. On order of Queen Serenity, Sailor Pluto takes the two princesses, Kurai and Reiko, to the Fuedal Era. After witnessing Pluto's death, the two sisters begin their quest to protect Inuyasha and each other, while finding the key to destroy Chaos, who now lives as Naraku, once and for all.
1. Fall of Crystal Tokyo

**3000 BC**

**Outer Planetary Order**

**Titan, Saturn**

Neptune's Queen Juri stared at the Deep Space Mirror. She knew why these items were created; to protect humans, but this was strange. A strange look crossed the young aquatic woman's eyes. A shape crossed the mirror, swirling and easily muddying her vision. But one thing was perfectly clear-

"A solar eclipse?" Koto, the tanuki Queen of Uranus, answered skeptically. "Don't be so superstitious. Those happen on pre-ordained cycle."

"But this was not part of the cycle," Izayoi, Pluto's Queen, replied as her astral projection entered with no sound, guiding Queen Genkai of Saturn.

It was for this reason that she was here now. Genkai had summoned her from the gate to help with the strange phenomena. She had told Genkai something the others did not yet know, however. This threat was frighteningly familiar.

"If Izayoi is correct," Genkai began. "Then this is likely to be coming from the irregular tenth planet—"

"But there are only nine!" piped up Koto, bouncing on her feet.

Genkai glared at Koto, and Juri put a hand on her wife's shoulder. "Shh…"

"Nemesis," Genkai finished her sentance. "Unfortunately, when Nemesis, the tenth planet, was discovered, it was noted that dimensions did not exist exactly, at least not the way we thought. Neo-Queen Serenity, along with Izayoi and myself, watched as this Nemesis planet disappeared and reappeared almost without a real pattern."

Juri and Koto gasped. Every demon who had ever committed a crime knew of that place. Nemesis. Inescapable and out of reach, even to those who guarded it, Nemesis contained the worst type of prisoners.

"But during the Ascension, Nemesis was discovered by Serenity-sama in her Yosei state," Izayoi said in a hushed tone. "She reached out to them, offered them purification, and help. Many accepted a new life in the Silver Millennium. Some did not. And Serenity-sama is in no state to battle this threat we now face. Her first priority is her children."

"The first thought was to wipe out the planet," Genkai said. "But it was refused by Izayoi here, along with the Queen herself, and that ungrateful dimwit King."

Izayoi would have laughed at that at any other time, but now she did not have a moment to spare. "The Enemy is after the twin princesses of the Silver Millennium, Kaguya and Kakyuu. The incoming threat has already begun to move. They call themselves Hell Destiny, and they are led by stronger forces than we could hope to hold."

Genkai got an impatient look on her face. "I saw what will happen you dolts. Or must I show you again." Genkai lifted her violin, Marine Cathédrale, and began to play. As she played, each talisman of the Outer Planets glowed. The Mirror shone, then the Sword that Koto held, then the Orb that Izayoi held, and at last, the feared Silence Glaive itself glowed and the glow brightened, projecting the future on the wall. It was unclear, but the Silver Millennium had fallen as great black monoliths rose into the air and killed all with some kind of gunfire. There was a bright flash of blue light, and then all was abnormally still. Every human fell to the ground in a strange sleep, and the entire moon castle seemingly vanished into a fog. After this, Earth changed again, regressing to how it was before the Ascension. Armaggeadon. War. Death.

Genkai stopped playing. "We must go to the capital. If the twins are saved from this annihilation, then they can end the war that we never could."

Izayoi lifted the Orb into her hands, already preparing to return. "Why is it, that we entrust the future of the cosmos, to two innocent children, and on their tenth birthday, no less?"

A wistful look was caught in the Senshi of Time's eyes as she called them to her own location, the Gate of Time-Space.

**Moon Palace**

**Azumino-jidai, Nagato, Japan**

Queen Serenity watched in distress as the ten planets of the Silver Millennium drifted into alignment. Her blue eyes widened in fear. She faulted herself, of course, for not allowing the planet to be destroyed, but as a Yosei, destruction was not something she could handle. The Enemy capitalized on that. She had never ended them, not even back then. Seals, yes, purifications…nasty ones. But if a heart was set in its will toward evil, then revenge would be swift. It would be her life this time, and she knew it.

Just as before, she thought. I have the Senshi on guard, but the children-

The Queen tipped over to one side just as King Raizen rushed in and caught her. "Be careful. Have you not sensed?"

"Ah? You mean the signs?"

"As usual, your eyes are trapped in a gaze heavenward. Put your toes on the ground, for it is the twins' birthday!"

"Shh!" Serenity hushed her husband in terror, staring at a figure in the mirror that seemed to laugh then swirl away. "There is great evil awaiting this day. They have waited three thousand years-and now they must be stopped."

The Outers entered the bedchamber. The quiet orders from Queen Serenity were all that could save them from the growing evil.

**Nemesis Palace**

**Akayashi, Nemesis**

"Today is our day," hissed Wiseman to the Nemesis court. "The day we take the Silver Millennium and swallow up that hateful light!"

Their cheers echoed as their King Diamond and Queen Nehellenia smirked in arrogance. However, Diamond leaned over to Nehellenia and whispered, "Have you checked the vault? Did the Crystals truly vanish?"

She nodded. "Wiseman kept his word. The infantile halflings have those gems inside them and will never get the chance to use them. I will carve them out myself as I curse that woman for what she did to me! And then we will kill the rulers whilst they are in anguish."

Diamond smiled, an evil look on a man whose face no one had truly seen. "And we shall present them to Galaxia, the true Queen of the Cosmos."

**Two Hours Later**

**Moon Palace**

The princesses names were Kaguya and Kakyuu, known to friends as Kurai and Reiko. The younger pulled Reiko out of her tears, and the two ran frantically through the palace. A mob had gathered outside, and judging by the howls of pain the girls could hear from the guardsmen, it wouldn't be long before they got inside. They skidded a corner, completely ignoring the ornate tapestries and beautiful jewels inlayed in the palace walls; though normally they loved to gaze at the tapestries and the pictures of their family, now they had no time.

They heard footsteps thudding behind them, and the unmistakable clank of swords. They could also sense magic in the air, powerful magic. Not as powerful as their parents'- but still powerful. And it was seeking them.

"Where are they? Tell me where they are, you Lunarian creature!" a woman's voice shrieked.

"You'll pay for this attack on the royal family-" the loyal Shittenou's defiant statement was abruptly cut off, and instead turned into a scream.

Reiko's eyes widened, and Kurai masked her screams with one hand. Trembling, they dared not look for the guard again. Instead, they ran even faster, sweat beading against their Lunarian gowns. The two looked like the moon and sun flying past with the hair of black and of gold. Still, they didn't care. They worried only for each other: it was their promise, and that was all that was left now. There was only one place that could protect the two child princesses in a battle like this, a secret place in the center of the Moon Palace: the Prayer Tower.

As they came around another corner, Kurai ran right into the chest of a Shittenou. She fell to the ground, but Reiko sighed in relief as she recognized her longtime bodyguard and friend:

"Malachite! Come quickly! We must go and find Mommy and Daddy!" she yanked at the man's sleeve, "People are attacking the palace!"

The two Shittenou next to Malachite began to laugh raucously. Malachite himself smirked, then Inuyashat down to the fallen Kurai and clingy Reiko.

"Actually, those people will be VERY interested- and very happy -to know I've found you two," Malachite said smugly.

"What are you talking about?" Reiko demanded, taking a step back. She stared at Malachite, who had begun to unsheath a sword.

"Idiot, he's another damned mortal traitor. They all are," muttered Kurai.

"Arrogant little bitch, isn't she?" commented one of the Shittenou who flanked Malachite.

"Mm," agreed the other, "Malachite, I think we should just kill her first ourselves, then hand the blonde one to her royal eminence. More fun that way. Plus we can tell the ladies we slew the Lunarian princesses. I'm sure we'll be very popular after that." He grinned madly.

Reiko hissed suddenly. "I can't let that happen. You made one mistake, fools. You should have picked me to kill."

Suddenly a golden beam swished out of her hand like a viper and knocked them off their feet. She grabbed her sister by the hand and whispered, "Next time rein your damned tongue in, Kurai!"

As the three men came barreling around the corner, Reiko expertly tied them up in a second sunbeam-this one an illusion, just a tapestry.

The men swore in surprise and anger.

"Did she really just tie us up in a tapestry!"

"I thought it was her powers! Just now-!"

"No," Malachite sighed, "It was part of her magic. But if that's the illusion then-"

Before the other two men could react, Reiko slashed their bodies with her hands- now transformed into claws. The cuts flared a bright green, and the men began to cry out in pain. The princess quickly swiped the claws over their hearts, killing them before their ruckus would summon other Shittenou. "Learned it from Dad."

Unfortunately, Malachite took the opportunity to stab Reiko's arm. The sun princess cried out in pain and immediately released him. Ignoring the blood dripping on the floor, the child focused on her old friend.

"Malachite," she whimpered, "Why are you doing this!"

Malachite eyed the blood on the floor, then grinned, "Because your kind isn't supposed to be here. And you stole what was rightfully ours!" He launched himself at the girl, sword held high.

This time Reiko was unable to move. Not against her only friend.

"Ane-ue!" Kurai jumped and stopped the sword with her hand, cutting it, but breaking the sword. "Don't mock us, you bastard," she hissed. "We gave you longevity. Peace. And you started a WAR!"

"You were my friend," Reiko whispered, staring at Malachite in shock.

"No man could ever be your friend," Malachite sneered, "you filthy-" His insult was cut off as Kurai fiercely struck out at him. This was HER home. Her people were burning and dying and more would die. And he dared to blame it on CHILDREN! His eyes rolled back in his head, and after one last gasp, it was obvious the man was dead.

Painfully aware that their argument would have alerted someone a fight was ongoing in this part of the palace, Kurai and Reiko ran from the scene. They tried as best they could to keep the blood dripping from their bodies off the marble floors, but they were only moderately successful. Finally they gave up, and focused only on reaching the sole sanctuary available to them.

Not even bothering to check if they had been followed, the two stared at the ornate mosaic before them. It depicted the face of the current ruler.

Kurai looked at Reiko. She was beyond speech. Kurai whispered, "The moon and the sun wish to look upon the heart of the cosmos."

At last, the eyes in the figure swung to face them. Recognizing the signs on their foreheads, the Queen's image nodded, and the stones in the mosaic rumbled and rearranged themselves. A door appeared, and the princesses turned the knob and opened the door.

Suddenly, they were picked up from behind by their hair. She tossed them in two black cages. When the girls touched the bars, their skin came back blistered and burned.

"So nice to finally meet you," the woman smiled softly. "My name is Golden Queen Galaxia. My associate, Nightmare Queen Nehellenia, is outside poisoning your precious Silver Millennium and soon your planet. Your Holy Stone, your Ginzuisho..." She scratched the surface of it. "It has one singular enemy. One weakness. The Nemesis Crystal, created over eons, six thousand years, in fact, to kill your family. But I am a patient woman. And it is good to meet my little nieces. You can't break out of those cages, by the way. So stay quiet, little bastard children. Grown-ups must kill each other now."

"Galaxia," a voice said calmly, but imperiously. "This is over. Where are my daughters?!"

"You," Galaxia stood, her fuku armor shining like gold as she drew her blade. "The bastard children that you married my brother for? They are locked up. And powerless in Nemesis Crystal cages, I assure you."

"Did you not hear me? I told you this is over," the Queen of The Silver Millennium, the owner of the imperious voice, said coldly. Her silver eyes gazed at the woman threatening her children with utter contempt, and her long white hair, styled in odango stretched down behind her. She was regally dressed in lunarian attire, and her lacy wings allowed her swift attack. Though her demeanor was icily calm, her silver moon insignia flared, indicating her anger.

"You are no one to command me!" Galaxia said furiously, her golden eyes blazing, "You who married my brother and took my birthright away from me! Kakyuu should know why she cannot have her own kingdom! Because it is now gone!"

The Queen raised one elegant white eyebrow, then said, "Be silent! I am Queen Serenity, your queen, and thus I am perfectly entitled to command you!"

"Before you go banishing me, you should remember that I have the baby princesses."

Selenity looked at her daughters. "Do you...truly have them? Did you wonder...where is Raizen right about now...?

Galaxia's eyes grew wide in terror. "You are insane! You cannot preform the seal now! You will also be-"

A bright light flashed in the Prayer Tower, and the Holy Stone grew, changing from silver to blue. Before the golden senshi could move, Selenity made a symbol in the air with her sword, and the weakened Galaxia was sealed against the stone, a chain holding her down.

Selenity ran and released her children, gathering them in her arms. "You were very brave. But now...you must go through much worse."

She doubled her form, and the double took the children below the palace.

Kurai looked up at her mother, whilst Reiko sobbed a little. "Okaa-san, why are you sending a fake with us and not coming yourself?"

Selenity didn't stop but she spoke the words in a whisper. "Remember the story of Sleeping Beauty, girls?"

"I-I know that one!" Reiko brightened. "The girl who fell asleep for a whole hundred years! And the palace too!"

"That's right," Serenity continued, reaching the lower floor where huge crystals had grown suddenly. "This is the Toki no Byoushin. It makes everyone sleep so their time will stop. You will come home and no time will pass at all."

A dark haired woman was standing in front of a gate surrounded by the crystals. "Queen Serenity. I suppose it is time. But I did know this. I will guide them."

With one touch, the two girls were asleep in Sailor Pluto's soft loving arms, and the Gate of Time-Space slowly opened. The Queen shed a few tears before saying her final words as a ruler: "Farewell, the Silence has prevailed."


	2. Time Gate

**1485 AD**

**Edo, Japan**

Pluto led the my sister and I, two princesses of Crystal Tokyo, through the door. When we emerged, we were in a forest, near a large tree and a small fuedal palace.

We gripped hands, and Reiko clung to me, unsure of her surroundings; and still traumatized.

Reiko stared up at Pluto and pulled at my arm. "This place...and you! What happened? Why are you so _calm?!_ Kaa-san...Tou-san...minna...!"

She dissolved, crying.

Pluto gathered Reiko in her arms. "I see time before...after...during...around. It is an unending _mugenzu..._a labyrinth we all must find an end to. I cannot interfere, it is taboo. But with the consent of the Queen I crossed time to hide you here, where you can awaken safely, away from the enemy."

I looked at Pluto. "Who...who _are_ you?"

"In this time I am called Izayoi. I married InuTaisho and had a son. Please...find Inuyasha for me...tell him...Mother loves him..."

_But that doesn't make sense,_ I thought. _Senshi have other lives? Do the star seeds truly reincarnate?_

Izayoi set Reiko down, and as I looked at her, I noticed that the woman looked weak. Incredibly weak. "W-We promise but...but...we can't lose you! O-Onegai..."

"Shh..." Izayoi said softly. "The ginzuisho is in you, Kurai. And Reiko, the kinzuisho is within you. You must find the other senshi. 'Izayoi' no longer has any time left..."

A ball hit the floor and bounced over as a child cried, "OKAA-SAN!"

Inuyasha ran to his dying mother, gripping her tightly. "Okaa-san...Okaa-san!"

There was pain. In that moment I just wanted to stop everything...but some damned humans had heard Inuyasha scream. And my shoulder bled as I ran in front of an arrow.

"Get the hanyo!" they screamed.

Reiko ran forward into the fray, screaming with fury as she tried to fight off the advancing mob.

I felt blinding sorrow, pain and the need to protect the crying boy. I just didnt want them to take another person from me. My heart had suffered enough. I couldnt take it.

There was a flash of light and the humans fell to the ground, unconscious. Both my sister and I stood in senshi form for the first time.

That was the first time we transformed.


	3. A Child's Promise

**1550 AD**

**Near Goshinboku**

**Edo, Japan**

"This way! Come on Reiko-nee!" I ran, holding a satchel of food clamped in my pale hands, using my yosei wings to propel me forward. The demon-slayers that we traded with had implied that we were responsible for the rash of local attacks. _Those damned yokai taijiya! Why can't they leave us be? We are allies, and yet they consistantly blame us for every single yokai attack!_

Reiko jumped down, holding a bag of a different sort, filled with weapons she had promised to fix and then I would purify. Reiko was a six-tailed kitsune, with yoki that could easily draw out the terrible miasma left from demonic battles.

I skidded to a stop as we made it to the cave past the Goshinboku and Reiko passed through the erected Kekkai. We were safe at home. "Onee-sama? I'm gonna go pay respects to Izayoi-mama. And maybe I can get a good auric print of Inuyasha from the gravestone. We still have to keep our promise and pass on Izayoi's message, but that damn dog is so hard to find!"

Reiko chuckled and headed to the hollowed out kitchen. Being from the 30th Century, when our powers finally blossomed, Rei and I used them to give our home modern amenities. We ate and slept well. We lived well.

I packed up with wards just in case and stepped out of the barrier. "I'm off!"

I ran toward the clearing and knelt at Izayoi's grave, laying a flower. "Gomen. I haven't been in awhile. I promise I'll find Inuyasha and protect him for you."

There was a soft breeze, and I felt the auric print that clung to the grave stir toward the Goshinboku. I stood, walking to the great tree, and was surprised to find-Inuyasha. I could never forget that face. "Oh…"

I stepped closer, catching my breath. There was a a seal on him. _Damn it...I sense a miko's work on this! Why seal a half-demon! There is NO threat in a half-demon!_

I closed my eyes. My fingers touched the seal. And then…"Kurai! You idiot! You can't do that! The yokai taijiya will declare all-out war on us!"

My eyes narrowed angrily. At that moment I resolved to break the seal. But…it wouldn't budge. A tear fell down my cheek and I put a hand on his wound.

"He isn't bad nee-san!" I yelled at her. "And we promised!"

_Why am I crying?_ I wondered. _I said I wouldn't get close, not even to family, but...this is Inuyasha...!_

We were interrupted by demon slayers coming over the hill. They readied their weapons toward us. My wings tensed, growing another inch as if provoked.

I used my body as a shield against the sealed boy, glaring defiantly at them.

Shako, the leader, stepped out angrily. "What are you two doing disturbing that seal? He was after the very thing that _you_ protect!"

Eyes drifted to Reiko. The day we had awakened, she had finally cried for Silver Millennium. One of those tears had become the _kinzuisho,_ Golden Crystal. It was given a different name by those of this era, for some reason: _Shikon no Tama._

"Inuyasha?" I asked softly. "HEY! He never so much as touched the Shikon no Tama!"

Shako looked surprised. "We are trying to protect the Shikon no Tama. He was after it!"

"I don't care what you think!" I replied, my wings tensing in anger. "I demand that he be released!"

"The spell on him is eternal," replied Shako. "It was cast on him by the miko Kikyo!"

"Imouto-chan," Reiko said gently. "You need to stop meddling."

"I will NOT!" I yelled childishly, refusing to come down.

"Imouto…" Reiko warned.

And of course a demon had to attack us then. It rose out of the ground, a giant centipede woman.

"Give me the Shikon no Tama!" It yelled at us.

Without warning, it grabbed my sister and pinned her to Inuyasha's tree. And Reiko screamed. Why, you might ask? Because, she had just transformed on instinct, and she really didn't like her senshi form. Or fighting.

I gripped the pendant I kept from the palace. Reiko's was holding the Shikon no Tama, while mine was empty. But I could transform just fine!

I did so and gripped the tiara that marked me as a hime. Hands down this was getting to sparkly for my taste so I changed the tiara into a simple crescent and threw it at the demon. "_Crescent Cutting!"_

"Not the Yosei fighting!" the demon slayers left the area instantly, terrified.

"Cowards!" I screamed at them. "If she dies I'll kill you all! Damn it! Why is no one helping?"

I sensed a ripple of consciousness from the tree, but I didn't stop cutting. I couldn't cut through, and suddenly the creature had ripped the pendant from my sister. Her henshin failed, and she fainted onto the ground.

"Finally!" It laughed, and swallowed the Shikon no Tama.

I felt a shiver of dread and threw my crescent again and again. "_Crescent Cutting!"_

"Stupid! That won't do anything now! Release me or it will kill you and everyone else!" Inuyasha yelled at my sister and I.

"Thats it...!" I yelled, and picked up my sister. "What I cant do alone, we will do together! I wanna protect my family...I want to keep my promise! Break this seal!"

There was a blinding flash and a snapping sound. Inuyasha jumped down. In seconds, the centipede was in pieces and the pendant was around Reiko's neck. Her body warmed and her breathing and heartrate calmed.

Then Inuyasha turned on me. "Hey. Give me the jewel."

"Why?" I asked.

He flinched visibly in anger. "Give it to me or I'll rip you both apart."

"I just saved you!" I snapped. "Don't be a dumbass, puppy breath!"

He flinched again. I had hit a nerve. Then he jumped forward, slashing at me. He wasn't going to listen, fine, I had a solution.

I grabbed a beaded ward and fastened it round his neck. He wasn't going to cause trouble for me or Reiko. I couldnt let him take something that was her life force.

He jumped forward, and just in time I remembered to seal off the ward with a chosen binding word.

"Osuwari!"

I smiled as Inuyasha plunged to the dirt. "Come on now, Inu-chi. We're going home."

I lifted Reiko into my arms and gestured for Inuyasha to follow.


	4. A Common Enemy

**Dawn**

**Cave Near Goshinboku**

_"And now we present, Kakyuu and Kaguya no hime!" the announcer called out in a booming voice._

_I stirred, my small white hands fiddling with my silver dress beyond the kekkai. Guests of the ball 'oohed' and 'aahhed' at me like I was an exotic bird. Yes. A bird in a cage. My small wings fluttered a tiny bit, but I quickly hid them with my dark hair._

_That's when I heard that voice for the first time._

_"Okaa-san, why is the pretty hime in a cage?" a child was suddenly standing before me, hand held by his mother. He was silver-haired, dressed in Plutonian style, and he had the most curious golden eyes-fixated on me. "I wanted to dance with Kaguya no hime."_

_It was the first time anyone outside the family had spoken my name to me. That boy with those eyes-_

* * *

Inuyasha woke at dawn before either of the twin girls. He looked over at them. They appeared identical, sure, but the red head smelled of a strong yoki that worried him. The dark haired one, the girl who'd released him, she had wings...she must be _yosei_.

They had saved him back then too. When Mother...no, he mustn't think about Mother. This meant that they knew Sesshomaru, too. That left a bad taste in Inuyasha's mouth.

The girl who saved him, the dark haired girl; it hurt to see her so badly wounded.

He couldn't help himself. He reached over, careful not to wake her, and cleaned the girl's hair and back and patched up the broken skin around her wings.

* * *

I sat straight up, a shiver passing through me. _Why did I dream of the Silver Millennium__? It can't be good._

I stood, about to go train, when I was stopped by Inuyasha.

"Where are you going?" he interrupted. "You'll only open that wound."

I smirked a little. "That would be good for you. Then you could get the Shikon no Tama, ne?"

As we entered the dining area, filled with the scent of eggs and bacon, I gestured at my sister, running about in her apron, to accentuate the point. As long as Reiko and I were around, we would protect the jewel. And damn Inuyasha knew that, I was sure. My smile widened, and his look soured.

"That's the last time I worry for a yosei's safety!" he grumbled, gold eyes flicking to my wings-_wait!_

I paused. _Those eyes are..._

_'I wanted to dance with Kaguya no hime.'_

"Oi! Kurai-imouto," Reiko yawned. "Gonna stare at the pup all day? Come on, let's eat!"

I nervously pulled at my rather short white and blue robe. _It couldn't be Inuyasha._

"She ate my bacon!" yelled Inuyasha, growling, and about to used his claws on my twin.

I instinctively got in the way, earning two two long jagged cuts. "Don't you touch my sister, you ungrateful bastard!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Reiko. "Get along with us. Or you will no longer be protected from the yokai taijiya."

"I don't need protection!" retorted Inuyasha.

"You'd be dead in a minute, you ingrate!" I shouted.

The resulting blast from Reiko sent Inuyasha and I into opposite cave walls-hard. The ginzuisho activated and my body healed. I knew better than to help Inuyasha, as he healed quickly. Reiko growled and left the cave.

"Shouldn't we follow?" Inuyasha asked me.

"No," I said. "I'll go. You've caused enough damage."

* * *

Reiko headed off into the trees, steaming. _All that shouting, after I basically saved their hides. No thank you for the food I made and-_

She jumped a mile as she heard footsteps, but stopped as she realized it was only Kurai. "Oh, hey Kurai..."

"You alright?" she asked, smiling a little. "You sure threw a fit."

Reiko opened her mouth for an angry retort but before she knew it some men had grabbed her. "K-Kurai! Help!"

Reiko couldn't fight back because she didn't have anything to fight with, and Kurai had been knocked to the ground. Reiko shakily reached for her pendant, but felt a hand on her waist and before she knew it she was airborne.

Kurai had grabbed her and thrown her out of the men's reach. Reiko tried to get up and help her anyway, stubbornly grasping at the rocks on the path, trying to summon the strength to stand and transform; but she only managed to bloody her hands. Before she knew it spots formed before her eyes and she passed out.

When she opened them Inuyasha was sitting before her, poking her forehead. Reiko grimaced. "What do you want? I'm busy!"

Concern flickered across his features. "No, I smelled you and Kurai's blood. Are you ok?"

Reiko had no response. She never thought Inuyasha would care about her well-being, and besides that, NO, she was not okay, her baby sister was kidnapped by creepers!

She finally sat up, hand going to her pendant. "I-Inuyasha! We have to save my sister! Those men took her! "

"Okay then," he said simply. "Let's go."

It took some time, but eventually they made it to a house. The two carefully snuck in.

The man leading the group was about to attack Kurai. Reiko's kitsune nose picked up the scent of rotting flesh. A scent that made her yokai side stir and growl.

"Inuyasha! That man is dead! It's a disguise!" she yelled, pushing her sister back.

"Why'd you bring him?" Kurai complained.

"Inu-chi decided to go save us," Reiko replied. "He smelled our blood."

Inuyasha stabbed his claw into the man's chest. Out popped a crow.

"Ehh?" Reiko and Kurai chorused. "This sure is weird."

"Stop talking like that!" Inuyasha yelled at them. "Stupid girls!"

Suddenly the bird flew at Reiko. Inuyasha slashed the bird to pieces. "Damn it!"

* * *

"Jeez, Kurai, you sure have an knack for being a damsel in distress," Reiko muttered. "Why'd ya throw me off like that? If I wasn't used to sparring with you I could've broken my neck."

"You really are dumb," Inuyasha said. "Kurai was protecting the Shikon no Tama."

"I was not!" I yelled. "I was protecting my sister! You people! All you care about is this jewel!"

Inuyasha glared at me and snatched the jewel from Reiko. "And it's about time I took it!"

"Osu-" I began, but my sister's hand went over my mouth, weakly.

The jewel began shaking in his hands, and then glowed a slight, black color. It flew up, shattering the roof, and then an explosion greater than any firework shook the air. The jewel had shattered.

I knocked my sister's hand off. "Onee-sama, what did you do?"

"My soul," she said softly. "It bends to my will."

"Big picture," I said. "Now we have to go get all those shards within one lunar cycle, or you will die."

"So why did you think this was a good idea?" snapped Inuyasha, suddenly really upset.

"It was only supposed to reject him! Not shatter!" Reiko yelled back.

"That's the thing about magic! It is extremely tricky and you're inexperienced!" I shouted.

"Oi!" Inuyasha stopped us.

"WHAT?" we chorused.

"Just thought you'd like to know that I'm off to get those shards," he replied.

"Why you-" I started, but Reiko stopped him.

She laughed. "You won't be able to find them on your own. I can sense them. Besides that, you can't just run out on us, we're a pack now, even after what you did."

Inuyasha pouted, but then suddenly picked her up just as she collapsed, glaring at the others. I heard a slight whisper. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

I finished dressing Reiko's wounds, but she remained unconscious.. "Without the jewel she cannot transform...or even heal herself..."

I had whispered the words, but I noted that Inuyasha's left ear twitched, indicating that he had heard me. He walked over, and took the bandages away from me. "Kurai. Show me your arms."

I swallowed, remembering our morning fight. "There's no need, Inuyasha."

"Show them to me," he insisted.

I revealed that my arms had healed. "I have my own power."

With a 'hmph', he dropped the bandages and sauntered off, to mope somewhere. I followed him, handing him a riceball. "Bacon flavored. Best I can offer."

I stared at him. His eyes shone brightly in the moonlight. _It_ was _those eyes._

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kurai clean the kitchen and scurry about, and then she returned, sitting by him. Not disturbed by him at all.

"Have you ever heard of Naraku?" she asked him suddenly.

Inuyasha tensed visibly. At first he hadn't known the name. But the night before he had read the twins' yokai files and come upon the shapeshifting Naraku. Early that morning he had gone to Kaede to confirm his suspicions. That demon was the reason he had lost Kikyo. And the reason he had nearly lost his own life.

"He kills humans and demons alike," she replied. "He has been after the Shikon no Tama within Reiko for a long time, hoping to become a full yokai. We have never seen his true form, but he is a meld of many demons. And his name is Naraku."

"I know of him," Inuyasha replied to her. "I plan to kill him."

"Well then," Kurai replied. "Let's kill him together."

A pain identical to his own shown in her silver eyes. He did not know what Naraku had done to her, but Inuyasha would not let anyone else suffer like he himself had. Especially not this woman.


	5. Yura of the Hair

**27 Days Remaining**

**Tsukino Cave**

"Onee-sama I found one!" Kurai ran into the cave where Reiko was lying down. Inuyasha had been sitting with her all night, holding a cloth to her head. He still blamed himself for her ordeal.

Kurai reached out and pressed the shard into Reiko's hands. A slight glow overpowered her body and the shard slowly melded into her skin.

The glow slowly faded and Kurai stared at her. "You spaced out, Reiko. Where did those shards go?"

Inuyasha chose that moment to show up with breakfast from the village. Kaede was happy to help to the true owner of the Shikon no Tama. "Oi! I'm back!"

He stopped for a moment, staring at Reiko. "You're glowing."

"That's because she's the catalyst for the Shikon no Tama," Kurai replied, relaying what she had learned from Kaede. "When she comes into contact with a shard she absorbs it."

"But then...what about the jewel?" Reiko wondered. "I still feel its power."

"It can be still used I bet, but only by you," Kurai finished.

Reiko shivered. "That means-"

"That you are the perfect prey!" a woman responded, and hairs broke through the barrier, catching Rei around the arms and legs and dragging her away.

* * *

"Onee-sama!" I yelled. My eyes narrowed as anger and frustration overwhelmed me.

Inuyasha glared at me, "Why would a yokai take her?"

"It's like I said," I responded, annoyed. "Reiko's the jewel now. She is a power source to any and all yokai."

My fists clenched in anger and it took a moment for me to realize that Inuyasha had responded the same way.

"You're worried about onee-sama?" I asked in surprise.

"No way baka," he responded irritably. "It's the Jewel I'm after."

"OSUWARI!" I yelled.

Inuyasha faceplanted on the ground, and seconds later a woman dropped to the ground.

_No,_ I thought. _That is no woman. That is a demon._

"Hello there," she said softly, hopping around on air. "I have never seen two humans who looked just like each other. How strange..."

And before I knew it, I was propelled into the air outside the cave and my head was gently tilted back as thin chords pulled around my neck.

That's when I saw it. The demoness was surrounded by a web of hair. This hair was holding Reiko captive, and attacking the others.

"Inu-chi! Find onee-sama! The yokai is using her as a power source!" I yelled, transforming and snapping my bonds.

Unfortunately, I forgot gravity.

"Kurai!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping forward, getting cut a couple times by the hair-right in the position to catch me.

"Whoa, nice save," I said softly. "Thanks."

Without another word, he put his kimono on me. "If you're going to fight you need protection."

"Inuyasha," I said, looking at him. "Reiko is being used as a power source. In the middle of a hairball."

"Right," he said. "Don't worry, we'll get Rei back. Just quit passing out will ya!"

* * *

Reiko came to slowly, aware that she was being drained and kept immobile. Straining her powers, she felt her friends closing in on Yura's lair.

Yura came close to Reiko, caressing her hair and sifting it through her bony fingers. "I have never seen this on anyone before. What do you call this?"

"It's red hair," Reiko hissed, frustrated at her lack of mobility and diluted powers. "It's rare in Feudal Japan."

Yura pouted. "It's too bad I can't have it. But I can't kill the Shikon no Tama. At least...not until I figure out how to get the jewel out of you."

She stroked Reiko's cheek and pressed with a nail until the girl winced as blood trickled down her cheek. Reiko cried out in pain.

"Get your hands off her!" Inuyasha yelled. He readied his claws.

Yura laughed a little. "I knew you'd all come running back if I hurt her. You want the Jewel to be a demon again, hanyo? Everyone knows about you. But you can't hurt me with those pathetic claws."

Reiko heard the anger in his voice as he ran forward to attack Yura. "Reiko!"

The sound of him saying her name and the knowledge that he had returned for her gave Reiko strength. The bonds slowly began to give way.

At that moment Kurai's Crescent pierced Yura's nest. The mess of skulls and hair fell to the ground.

"You little bitch!" she yelled, pulling Kurai up in the same position as her sister. But somehow, Kurai wasn't cut as easily by the hair.

As, Kurai attempted to get free, Inuyasha attacked Yura using his claws. While they were fighting Reiko snapped herself free.

Her mind slowly became sharper as she began to located the source of all the trouble. Reiko ran forward and gripped the red skull just as Yura went to attack Inuyasha again-must be the silver hair she loved so much! Reiko crushed the skull with her bare hands, snapping the comb inside.

"M-Minna…" she muttered, dropping to the ground and panting for air.

The group suddenly surrounded her, and Inuyasha, though rather weak and embarrassed at his outburst, picked up Reiko. "You're okay."

At last, Inuyasha's guilt for what he had done to the Shikon no Tama, and thus, to Reiko, began to fade. He resolved to keep protecting her until he could claim the jewel.


	6. Masquerade

**26 Days Remaining**

**Tsukino Cave**

Reiko finished cleaning up the morning dishes when Inuyasha placed a hand on her head. "How are you feeling?"  
Reiko looked over at her twin, noticing that Kurai was glaring at them.

"Don't mind me, you two," Kurai said, stand sharply and walking out of the cave.

Reiko shook her head at her sister as Kurai left.  
"What the heck does she mean?" Inuyasha asked. "Why is she talking nonsense?"  
"My sister's jealous," Reiko said simply. "And you're an idiot. Osuwari!"  
_Jealous?_ Inuyasha wondered to himself. _That's stupid. What's she jealous for? I only protect Reiko cuz of the jewel, and she_ knows _it.  
_ "You okay?" Reiko asked from behind him.  
Inuyasha jumped. "Why'd ya do that?"  
"Well cuz..." Reiko said. "You've been staring out the cave for over an hour. If Sis was coming back today she'd be here already. She's probably with Kaede-sama."  
Inuyasha sighed. "You stay here and keep an eye out for trouble. I'm going to get Kurai."

* * *

I knelt next to Izayoi's grave, gently finishing planting some roses. I felt frustrated tears fall down my cheeks and hit the soil.

"Heya, Izayoi-mama," I said gently. "I wish you were here. But what do I do now? Inuyasha is protecting Reiko just fine. It's stupid to get jealous, but...I-I can't go back…not with them close like that. I-I just…"  
"Come home, Kurai," Inuyasha said, standing in the clearing, all of a sudden.  
I looked up, my cheeks wet with tears.  
He ran over, taking my chin in his hands, examining my face. "Why are you crying? What—"  
Then he noticed the grave. "You cared about Okaa-san too, huh?"  
I nodded. "I-Inuyasha…you were worried?"  
He looked away. "Don't be stupid. Your sister sent me. I have to keep the catalyst happy."  
"Osuwari!" I shouted angrily, exiting the graveyard.

* * *

Reiko was helping Priestess Kaede with some daily tasks, as well as learning new spells to use to get rid of demons. She learned protective spells as well. Now that she had regained a small part of the jewel, she was able to transform again, so she learned the spells to fight better in both forms.

Suddenly she sensed something. It was a demon, but it had to be tiny or have very little yoki.  
It hopped into her hand and she giggled. "Hi there."  
"You must have been near Lord Inuyasha," he said. "I am Myoga the Flea. I am the keeper of his father's tomb."  
Reiko laughed. "Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be, um, protecting it?"  
"I ran as soon as it was attacked," replied Myoga.  
"Well then you should have fought!" Reiko said.  
"The tomb isn't important, it's the remains," said Myoga. "Where is Lord Inuyasha? We could be attacked at anytime!"  
"Too late," said Reiko, tilting her head and sensing the yoki of a powerful demon approaching. His yoki was similar to Inuyasha's, but it was the yoki of a full demon.  
"Lady Kaede, stay here and protect the village," Reiko said, her eyes narrowing in determination. "I sense a trap."  
She put her bow and arrows over her shoulder and ran off into the woods toward the cave. There was no sign of Inuyasha or her twin. But she did sense something sinister.  
Out of the darkness loomed a palanquin with a woman inside. A large demon grabbed her and began to crush her.  
"What a foolish thing for you to do," Reiko said angrily, shooting a glowing arrow at the creature. It quickly exploded.  
"That creature was mine, human," said a voice, and down stepped a very attractive demon.  
Reiko, for her part, didn't let her confidence waver, and transformed, aiming light within her hands and hitting the side of the palinquin, setting it on fire. "The next beam's aimed at your heart! What do you want with Inuyasha and why do you have that thing disguised as his mother?"  
"How does she know that?" a little green imp said, fluttering around and putting out the flames. "Kill the human quickly Lord Sesshomaru!"  
Sesshomaru ran a hand through his silver hair in disdain. "Silence Jaken. Girl, how is it you know so much with a mere glance?"  
"My name is Reiko! And your illusions are pathetic! I am a kitsune!" she lowered her arrow, allowing her yoki to rise. "You will do well to respect me!"  
Sessomaru raised an eyebrow at her. "So what is Inuyasha to you? Why protect him?"  
Reiko paused. She did not really know. She wanted to say that he was her friend. Or that she did it because her sister loved him. But the way he protected her...  
She felt Sesshomaru's hand on her shoulder. "You should not have let your guard down."  
Suddenly he held her up by the neck. "I will reduce you to ash."  
He raised his poison claw.

* * *

I came into the clearing with Inuyasha close behind. "Let go of her!"

To my surprise, the silver haired demon dropped her. "What? Why do you look so much alike?"  
"I swear you'd think they've never seen a twin before!" Reiko said standing.  
Inuyasha entered the clearing and glared at the other. That's when I realized they must be related. "Sesshomaru! What do you want?"  
I stood in between them. "He wants your father's fang."  
"Ah," Sesshomaru said. "A yosei.I believe this puts me at an advantage."  
Suddenly he was behind me, his breath on my neck. I flinched visibly.  
"You will do what I say," He whispered softly.  
I felt goosebumps go up my spine as I realized he was correct. I could not transform. I had no control.  
And with a swish of that silver hair, Sesshomaru was gone.

* * *

Inuyasha rushed to Kurai's side. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," she said softly. She caressed his cheek with her hand. "I-Inuyasha...r-run..."  
Her eyes found his and he saw the vacancy there. "Kurai! That bastard! I'll-"  
"Stop!" Kurai pulled him close to her. "Forget everything. Everything. Love me and only me. Let me be your one and only..."  
She pressed her lips against his. For a moment Inuyasha believed her. And then he remembered that this was Kurai. She would never be the first to talk about her feelings. She had WAY too much pride for that.  
So he pushed her away, knowing it was a trick. No one like her could love a half demon like him.  
"Th-That's not true!" Kurai yelled at him, her eyes suddenly clear.  
Inuyasha stared at her. _Did she read my mind?_  
"Whaddya mean, it's not-" he began, but was cut off by Sesshomaru's hand on his neck. _The bastard never left!_  
"I thank you, little yosei," Sesshomaru said. "You pulled the knowledge from the depth of his soul...and you didn't even know you did it."

He removed a pearl from Inuyasha's eye and left through a portal.  
Inuyasha got up, clutching his eye in pain. "You girls sta—"  
"In your dreams," Reiko responded. "Sis already went through for revenge."

* * *

I landed next to Sesshomaru and Jaken. My wings had grown in the space of a second, and my body had transformed. "How DARE you use me like that!"

"Only a yosei would think this was about you," he replied, brushing his hair back. "You are so arrogant. This is about Tessaiga."  
"You can't pull the sword out," I replied visciously. "I saw you try and fail."

"I have more ability to draw it then a winged monstrosity like you," he said simply.  
"SHUT UP SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha said, coming in with Reiko, who was also in senshi form.  
Sesshomaru turned to his half brother and attacked him in one swift moment. "I will kill you here. You have served your purpose, little brother. You are an insult to Father's memory. You and your tainted blood."  
I grabbed the Tessaiga and put it to Sesshomaru's throat. "Tainted blood? The fact that Inuyasha's a hanyou is what makes him better than you. He alone has the power to wield the Tessaiga. And you…you are just a third rate copy of him!"  
Sesshomaru, tiring of my insults, grabbed me by the throat and held me aloft, knocking the Tessaiga out of my hands and onto the ground. "Foolish yosei. How dare you compare me to him!"

He moved to strike, but Inuyasha was faster and knocked Sesshomaru off of me. "Don't you touch her!"  
"So you do have a weakness for this yosei girl?" Sesshomaru said. "You are truly a fool."  
With those words he began to transform. I stood, picking up the sword. "Inuyasha! Fight with the sword! I feel its power!"  
"She's right! You just need to tap into it!" Reiko said.  
"You two shut up and get to higher ground!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
I readied my Crescent. "I will fight by your side!"  
"Idiot!" Inuyasha yelled. "You'll die from the gases!"  
"Not gonna happen!" I yelled. "You will die too!"  
"Let me protect you!" he yelled.  
My eyes widened. I climbed up to higher ground and watched as he made short work of Sesshomaru with the newly transformed Tessaiga. I suddenly felt a pulse of a different sort and looked at my sister.  
She looked worried as hell and a little sick.  
"Sis?" I put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry; Inuyasha will be okay."  
"S-Sesshomaru…" she whispered.  
And without another word, my older sister vanished into the sky with Sesshomaru. She had fully transformed also. A…kitsune. Her senshi form was gone.  
Inuyasha grabbed me. "Where did Reiko go?"  
"She followed her heart," I sighed.  
"What are you talkin about now?" Inuyasha said.  
I laughed. "Let's go, Inuyasha."


	7. Rolling Heart Vibration

**25 Days Remaining**

**Unknown Location, Searching for Reiko**

"Here you go," I said, handing Inuyasha a bag of flavored popcorn.  
"What the heck is this?" he asked.  
"Oh just try some!" I exclaimed. "Myoga likes it."  
Said flea was sitting on my shoulder nibbling away at the popcorn.  
Inuyasha reached in the bag and put some in his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise, and he shoveled more in his mouth.  
I laughed.  
Suddenly the sky went dark and blue fire filled it. A giant bubble like blob appeared.  
"Give me the Shikon no Tama!" he said.  
I giggled as Inuyasha smacked him. "Chill, it's just a child kitsune."  
The kitsune transformed into a little boy form, tail and all.  
I picked him up. "If you're looking for the Shikon no Tama, join the club, we can't find her anywhere. Now what is it that you need?"  
"Kurai! You can't just willingly do that!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"Osuwari! As I said multiple times, I will use my own discretion on who I help!" I shouted.  
"Fine, but don't expect me to help you!" Inuyasha countered, and went back to eating.  
I shrugged. "Come on Shippo."  
Shippo looked up at me in disbelief. "How did you know my name?"  
"I know more then that," I grinned, silver eyes flashing as I transformed. "I know you wish to avenge your father. And I know that the Thunder Brothers that you are after have jewel shards."  
"We're here," Shippo whispered. "How do you know so much? Are you a priestess?"  
I laughed a little. "Something like that. I'm Kurai."  
I followed Shippo into the bushes.  
We looked up and saw a strange looking demon looking at his reflection and talking to himself.  
"If only I had more hair…" He muttered.  
Suddenly I realized that Shippo was shaking.  
"What is it?" I whispered.  
"That's my father's pelt on him!" Shippo whispered angrily.  
I narrowed my eyes. "Then we're going after him street style."

"_Crescent Cutting..."_

I grabbed my tiara, and it glowed, becoming a crescent . I threw it, running the demon through from behind.  
"That was clean," I said softly. "And hopefully painless."  
I removed the pelt and grabbed the jewels so he couldn't regenerate.  
"What have you done, you little bitch?" yelled the second brother, Hiten. "My brother is dead! Slaughtered by a woman! What disgrace is this?"  
"I hate to tell you, fool," I hissed softly. "But I am no ordinary woman. I am a yosei. And you have unfortunately pissed me off!"  
I raised my weapon, only to find myself struck down by lightning.  
"You really aren't ordinary," Hiten said. "A human should die from that. And how dare you fight me armed with that weapon? Stained with my dear brother Monten's blood! You BITCH!"  
I found my body knocked to one side as Inuyasha took over the fight. I limped over to Shippo.  
"Are you alright?" I said softly. "I hope you don't mind that I took up your cause. But your father was avenged, even if by my hand, and not a demon or you yourself."  
Shippo snuggled against his father's pelt. "No, Kurai. You fought better than any demon. I'm proud to have made a friend like you."  
I smiled, but suddenly was engulfed in bright light. "Shippo look out!"

Inuyasha was angered beyond belief. First that idiot girl had gone off on her own little mission, and then she had angered a powerful demon way out of her league! And now Hiten had probably burned her alive!  
"You bastard! You'll die for that!" Inuyasha yelled.

Suddenly a young woman appeared. "How dare you destroy families this way! In the name of Venus, I will destroy you!"

Inuyasha blinked. She was wearing a gold version of the outfit that Kurai normally wore.

_"Rolling Heart Vibration!"_ she shouted, and a heart shaped light collected around her hands and then destroyed Hiten.

"Wow, so it's true!" Shippo's voice came. "Women kick butt!"

Inuyasha whirled just to bop him on the head. "Oi—"  
"You know Shippo's got a point," Kurai said.  
"Wha?" Inuyasha puzzled.  
"Yeah, your sword swings were weak and undamaging and lacked style," Kurai said.  
"Feh!" Inuyasha said. "I'm way stronger than you!"  
"Kurai is as strong as or stronger than you!" Shippo protested.  
Kurai grabbed Hiten's jewel shards and got in front of Inuyasha. "We should fight sometime and settle this. But today we must return home and bandage up, alright?"  
Inuyasha was about to protest, but he realized that she was barely holding herself up.

The girl jumped down. "Wait up. I'm Soten. I want to fight with you."

Kurai smiled. "Cool!"


	8. Sabao Spray

**24 Days Remaining**

**Unknown Location, Searching for Reiko**

"Come on, at least act like you're having fun," I said as we floated down the river.  
"Uh I would but I'm still mad at you!" he countered, not looking at me.  
I patted Shippo on the head.  
"Oh please," I said. "Just because I was a little reckless. Sheesh."  
There was a tense silence. I reached out and grabbed his arm. "Inuyasha, I'm s-"  
"Forget it," he hissed, knocking me off.  
"I just didn't think that I was anything more then the Jewel's protector to you," I said. "I mean...you are a demon so…eventually you'll just be after me too."  
"That's what you think?" Inuyasha said gently. "You think I'm just like the others? That I'll just kill you to get what I want?"  
"Well, you've made it clear!" I yelled, turning away.  
"But Kurai, I-" Inuyasha began, but he stopped as a girl fell from a cliff.  
Inuyasha jumped and caught her, and we pulled up on shore. Soten jumped on shore with Inuyasha, ready to fight.  
I arrived just in time to hear the girl say, "Unhand me demon!"  
She knocked Inuyasha into the water.  
I removed my tiara and pointed it at her neck. "You will apologize and thank Inuyasha or I will slice off your head right here, you ungrateful wench!"  
"No way! He is a filthy beast!" she shouted, and ran off.  
"Get back here!" I yelled, running after her.  
I skidded to a stop as we reached a temple. An old man was there, but I could sense that he was a demon.  
I jumped back. "A-A trap..."

The sun began to set as the creepy old man grabbed me and pulled me forward. "You fool. Wandering right into my nest!"  
I reached for my tiara but wasn't fast enough. My eyes shut as I tensed, preparing for the fangs to sink into my flesh. But it didn't happen. Instead I heard the worst noise ever. The sound of Inuyasha in pain.  
I opened my eyes. "INUYASHA!"  
"Am I st-still…just another demon to you?" His hair was black and his eyes were starting to go vacant as he began to lose consciousness.  
"You idiot…" I sobbed, grabbing him and dragging him into a back room, but not before another of the spider heads bit my leg.  
I laid Inuyasha down, drawing the Tessaiga and thrusting it in the door.  
Myoga hopped up on my shoulder. "Shall I suck the poison out?"  
"No," I said. "He could still have internal damage."

"Use your own blood, Kurai," Soten said softly.  
I took the flea in my hand. "Take some of my blood and put it in him. The yosei blood will purify the venom."  
"Are you sure?" Myoga asked. "He is only human tonight...if your blood remains within him when he returns to his hanyo self then-"  
"Just do it!" I said.  
Myoga took some blood and then put some into Inuyasha.  
"Is he gonna be okay?" Shippo asked, crawling into my lap.  
"Of course he is!" I protested, reaching out and brushing his hair out of his face. "I-Inuyasha…you aren't…just another demon."  
His eyes opened a little bit. "You're bleeding."  
He reached out his hand to my thigh. I flinched slightly.  
"Don't worry about it, Inuyasha," I said. "Are you alright?"  
"You're crying?" he said. "I thought you only saw me as an eventual enemy."  
"Stupid!" I yelled. "It's true, sometimes I think about what will happen when we finally gather all the shards, but I realized when I saw your eyes go vacant like that…I realized that if it kept you alive, I would grant any wish you asked of me. Even if…if it meant...destroying my sister..."  
His eyes widened. "I would never do that to you."  
"I-Inuyasha…" I gasped.  
Suddenly the door collapsed on Nazuna and the Tessaiga went flying. The Spider Head pulled me away from Inuyasha.  
I gripped the sides of the web, punching the fangs away so it would not get to my blood. I saw blue flames beside me and realized Shippo was helping.  
"Stop Shippo!" I yelled. "Don't worry about me! Get Inuyasha and Nazuna to safety!"  
"Who are you sayin needs safety?" Inuyasha asked, in hanyou form again with the newly risen sun, and wielding the Tessaiga.

Suddenly Nazuna stood, a symbol glowing on her forehead and her clothes changing to be like mine. Her fuku was blue. "_Sabão Spray!_"

A fog surrounded us keeping the demon from seeing us.  
Inuyasha finished the demon quickly, and we were soon on our way again.

"So, Inuyasha, you happy to be half demon again?" I asked, indirectly trying to find out if he had meant a word of what was said in the temple.  
"No way," he said. "I can't wait to be a full demon!"  
"INUYASHA!" I yelled, pushing him out of the boat.  
His head bobbed up and he looked at me. "What's the deal, Kurai?"  
"OSUWARI!" I yelled.  
He was forced down under the water.  
"He's gonna drown, y'know," Shippo said.  
"Let him drown," I replied indignantly, turning away.

"He does deserve it," Soten said.

"She could have gone easier on him," Nazuna replied.


	9. Sacred Arrow

**23 Days Remaining**

**Sesshomaru's Cave**

Reiko woke and rolled over, looking at Sesshomaru's sleeping form. She went to his side and checked his injury. It looked as if it had finally healed over. She gently unwrapped and re-wrapped his bandages, only to feel a harsh hand on her wrist.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, it is only me," she said calmly, though wincing as his claws dug into her flesh.  
Upon hearing her voice, Sesshomaru instantly released her. "Do you still wish to visit your cave, Reiko?"  
"Yes," Reiko replied, dipping a cloth in some hot water from the fire and tending to his wounds, making him wince again. "When we arrive I can go and get supplies that will aid you in recovery."  
Sesshomaru looked up at the girl. Her hair, hands, and chest were caked in his blood. He did not understand why she had followed to give him medical attention. Without her superior kitsune healing, he may have been in mortal danger.  
He caught her hand in his own. "Reiko. Go home and get some rest. Clean up."  
"I will not!" she protested, drawing her hand out of his. "Don't you dare send me away when you are weak like this!"  
Sesshomaru merely laughed. "I can manage. I am stronger than I appear. Jaken will tend to my wounds in your absence."  
Reiko sighed, knowing there was no arguing with him. She left for home.

Upon nearing the cave she stopped, sensing a jewel shard that was moving. A demon perhaps? Reiko transformed and walked to the goshinboku, finding a miko, who was speaking aloud and tracing the scar on the tree.

"I—" the woman paused, wincing in pain as a wound sliced through her shoulder. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I remember…my death. That traitor! And now...another woman protects the jewel...still another...protects Inuyasha!"

Flames erupted around the woman and her eyes were full of anguish. Rei could just make out a black corrupted symbol of Mars before she had to escape the searing heat.

* * *

Inuyasha was just now waking up. He yawned a little, and then jumped down to find Kurai still sleeping, cuddled up with Shippo.  
He ever so gently pulled the covers back to check on her wounded leg. It was only a scratch, but it had produced a big black bruise. Myoga had checked and insisted that she was void of poison.  
Inuyasha sighed, covering them back up again. If it weren't for him she wouldn't have been hurt. He should have just told her the truth.  
Why had she gone and said what she did? She had basically said she'd let him become a full demon even if it meant her life and Rei's! Was she nuts? Or was she testing him to see if he'd take it anyway?  
No. He would never be that selfish. Maybe there was a way to get what he wanted without hurting anyone.  
His head jerked up suddenly at a familiar smell. That was…Kikyo's scent.  
He stood, unable to stop himself really, and ran in the direction of the scent. He came to a clearing. The Goshiboku. No surprise, really. It was so close to where they had parted. Where she had betrayed him.  
He stared at her. No mistaking it, that was Kikyo, though she was surrounded by flames.  
"K-Kikyo…" he was finally able to find his voice.  
Kikyo looked upon him, her wound re-opened.  
"Inuyasha!" she yelled in anger, her flames trapping him. "Why did you betray me?"  
"I didn't—" Inuyasha began, stunned.  
"Never mind!" she hissed. "I am not here for your excuse. I will only believe the truth! Where is the catalyst?"  
"Kikyo this isn't about her!" Inuyasha said, trying desperately to distract the angered priestess.  
But Kikyo would not be distracted. She wished for an answer. She walked past Inuyasha and into the forest, following the trail until she arrived where Reiko was just entering the cave.  
She placed a hand on Reiko's arm and her eyes closed as she was forced into the memories of the Shikon no Tama.  
She saw herself waiting for Inuyasha in the field, and then she saw his attack. But then she realized something. She had retained her powers even in this memory, and she could suddenly sense that that man was not Inuyasha. She only knew it because the voice of the Shikon no Tama had told her.  
That last person to hold it before it was stolen was Onigumo. Onigumo…had fused with Chaos…and the girl Reiko…she was the proper owner.  
She jerked out of the vision. "I understand…"  
Inuyasha entered the cave. "Kikyo, don't—"  
"You did not betray me, Inuyasha," Kikyo said, a tear falling. "I fear it is time for me to return the shard belonging to Reiko; that which ties me to this world."  
"No!" Inuyasha yelled, startling the others awake. He pulled Kikyo into his arms. "I just got you back! Don't leave me again!"

* * *

I stared at the embracing lovers with sleepy eyes. Was this a dream? Just yesterday Inuyasha was saying he'd give up being a demon for me, and now he was all over another girl.  
But it wasn't just any other woman. That woman was Kikyo. I sighed a little. I almost couldn't believe it, but I mostly approved of the match.  
But then I heard her next words.  
"I must leave, Inuyasha," Kikyo said, this time her voice more commanding.  
He released her and she vanished.  
I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Somehow I could feel my sister's aura around here. And that feeling meant she had something to do with Kikyo's return.

* * *

Reiko entered camp with a bag slung over her shoulders. "Hey there sis. I had an inkling that you got a bite on the leg so I brought you something to soothe it."

"Who're you?" Shippo asked. "You look just like Kurai!"  
"I'm her twin sister Reiko," she replied. "You're Shippo right?"  
"How did you know?" Shippo asked, all wide eyed. "Your like me!"  
"Yep! I had a dream that led me straight here…" Reiko said mysteriously.  
Everyone stared at her, and then Kurai hit her with a book. "She's a senshi like me. She was joking about that other stuff. My sister thinks she's funny."  
"I am funny!" Reiko protested.  
Kurai glared at her.  
"So not funny," Kurai said darkly, and then ventured out to the stream.

"What do you suppose is up with those two?" Soten said.

"It's a twin thing," Nazuna replied. "We should probably stay out of it."

Reiko followed her sister. "I don't think I understand."  
"You made a mistake, big sis," Kurai said in her softest, most dangerous voice. "You assumed I wouldn't detect that Kikyo was being animated by your jewel and you were allowing it."  
"I had no choice! I couldn't kill her!" Reiko yelled.  
"She hasn't truly left, has she?" Kurai said in the same voice.  
Reiko looked down and away, guiltily. "No."  
"And that's why you came to our camp and not Sesshomaru's," Kurai reasoned. "You assume I will clean up your mess, because of my love for Inuyasha. You are playing a dangerous game. We aren't kids anymore, and every step you take toward Sesshomaru is bringing you farther away from me!"  
Reiko looked up, her eyes glistening with tears. "Sister I—"  
"I'm not fixing this," Kurai resolved.  
"What?" Reiko gasped. "But Kikyo, she—"  
"Will probably return," Kurai finished. "She makes Inuyasha happy. That's all I could ever want for him. Even if his happiness is a future with someone else."  
"But what about me?" Reiko protested.  
"If he chooses her then we'll bring her back for real," Kurai said. "And you can be free to live with Sesshomaru."  
"And you?" Reiko asked.  
"I…" Kurai's voice faded. "I will gather the rest of the shards for you and then destroy Naraku and Chaos forever. And then I'll come home and be a wonderful aunt."  
"Sister I don't understand you," Reiko said. "Do you really have no hope in anything? Are you really so afraid to give your heart to someone?"  
Kurai looked away. "Those who love are fools. They are only asking for pain. In this world, no one can be counted on. Everyone will hurt you. I am only interested in my duty."  
"That is a contradiction to your own actions," Reiko said. "The first day we arrived here, you didn't know Inuyasha, and yet you protected him with your life. Why are you inconsistent?"  
"I'm not!" Kurai yelled, looking away to hide her tears. "I'm…not. Those words about people and love are my mantra. They…protect me! Even so…I keep walking this path toward him, knowing I will be denied in the end."  
"That isn't true," Reiko said, embracing her sister. "Inuyasha cares about you. I just know it!"  
She gave her sister an encouraging grin. "Don't worry so much. You'll get wrinkles."

* * *

We made it back to camp around sunset. Inuyasha approached me and seemed to struggle with something.  
"What? What is it?" I asked.  
"Your leg…is it better?" he finally asked.  
"Yes," I replied. "It barely hurts now."  
"I'm…sorry," Inuyasha said after some pause.  
Was he apologizing for my leg? Or had he seen my face when he embraced Kikyo? But why would that warrant an apology?  
"All's forgiven," I said, attempting a carefree smile and sort of botching it up.  
He turned a bit awkwardly and went a ways away, sitting down and looking up at this stars. I knew she was in his thoughts again.  
I didn't understand why it upset me.


	10. Wind Tunnel

**22 Days Remaining**  
I leaned back, the warm water of the hot spring washing over me. "Ahh…this is wonderful, isn't it you guys?"

Nazuna smiled. "It sure is."

"Definitely," Soten said. "It's so warm."  
"Yeah sis," Reiko said, glancing around warily and then sinking down nose-deep into the water.  
"What is it?" I asked. "Oh…you're thinking about Kikyo again aren't you?"  
Reiko looked away. She was ashamed of what she had done. She realized that it had caused a rift between her and her twin, and she didn't like it.  
"You were thinking of her," I accused. "I guess Inuyasha's not the only one. Do you talk to her, too?"  
Reiko sighed. "Of course I do. She and I converse sometimes. I'm the only one who can put her soul to rest. And you need to focus on finding the shards and senshi."  
"Fine then," I said, getting up and gathering my clothing. "I'll just take my senshi self home!"  
I dressed and walked off in the direction of the cave, but ran into a monk on my way.  
"Hello there miss," he said. "I couldn't help to hear your little spat with your sister. And it seems you have been hurt by another man. I sympathize. Come, walk with me a while."  
I hesitated.  
"Kurai!" Inuyasha yelled, running up. "You can't just leave whenever the hell you want! Come back right now!"  
"No way!" I yelled back. "I'll go anywhere I want! And this monk is nice to me!"  
"You idiot! He's probably after the Shikon no Tama!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"On the contrary," the monk replied, pulling out several Sacred Jewel shards and placing them in my hand. "They belong to the catalyst, and that young maiden, is your sister. You are a beautiful treasure that I trust to return these to her. My name is Miroku."  
I smiled. "I am Kurai Tsukino. Thank you for your kindness. You must join us. I would be happy to have someone with us that I can actually talk to."  
"I am so glad you feel that way, Kurai," Miroku said, taking my hand in both of his. "Would you do me the honor of bearing my son?"  
"You lecher!" Inuyasha yelled, about to attack.  
"I would be honored," I joked.  
"WHAT?" The others chorused.  
Miroku kissed me right on the spot. I felt a strange change come over me, and then I realized it. I had found the love of my life.

* * *

"Oh shit…" Reiko said, remembering something. "Inuyasha she—"

Kurai stared into Miroku's eyes. Gone was the fiery girl who kept her heart under lock and key. In her place stood a lovestruck, fluttery eyed, flirtatious Kurai!  
"Miroku," she said softly. "I-I think I love you. It would be wonderful if we could go find the other shards…together."  
Inuyasha put a hand on his sword. "Miroku! What did you do to her?"  
Kurai looked at Inuyasha and her eyes were completely blank. "Who are you? Why do you interfere with our happiness, hanyou?"  
Her voice was dripping with sadness and fear, and she spat the term hanyou like it was a curse word. The real Kurai cared for all creatures. She believed everyone deserved a second chance. She never eyed someone in judgement. And she feared nothing.  
Inuyasha paused, and then his hand dropped from his hilt to his side. "Fine. Go then. Get out of here."  
His tone was sharp, but his voice was breaking.

"Kurai! How could you do that to him!" Soten yelled.

"What do you mean?" Kurai replied. "I'm in love with Miroku."

"Oh dear," Nazuna said.  
"What has happened to her?" Miroku asked. "As much as I am flattered by her offer of love, I can't take advantage of her like that."  
"Weren't you just kissing her, you lech?" accused Inuyasha.  
"Miroku, will you distract my sister for a moment while I explain to Inuyasha?" asked Reiko.  
"Of course," Miroku said, taking her away.  
"Inuyasha!" Reiko yelled up at him in his tree.  
Shippo jumped up and pinched him.  
"Ow! Quit!" Inuyasha said, punching him on the head.  
"OSUWARI!" Reiko yelled.  
The beads forced him to faceplant beside her.  
"My sister is a yosei," Reiko said. "A kiss is a special bond to them, and they give their hearts to their first kiss.  
That got his attention. "Kiss?"  
"Yes," Reiko said. "The love in her heart will instantly be given to him, and she will find happiness. It becomes permanent at sunset."  
"What do you mean, 'love in her heart?'" Inuyasha asked. "Who did she love before?"

"You, dimwit!" Yelled Rei. "But you screwed it up!"

"What? How?" Inuyasha was confused.  
Shippo rolled his eyes. "Cuz you were making googly eyes at Kikyo the other day!"  
Inuyasha hit him on the head. "Why would that bug her?"  
"Cuz she loves you!" Shippo yelled. "Idiot."  
"No way! She was with that Miroku guy!" Inuyasha said.  
"Try to focus, puppy chow!" yelled a frustrated Reiko. "That's how the yosei are. She was in pain, so it took the love she had for you and gave it to Miroku! If you don't go to her and make her see the truth, then she'll forget you!"  
"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "No, she can't!"  
He took off running.

"Oblivious," The three senshi and Shippo chorused.

* * *

I was sitting on the side of a hill with Miroku. He had his arm around me, and we were talking, when suddenly I was grabbed and carted off by that strange dog-eared man.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. "Let me go! Let me go now!"  
"No!" he yelled, setting me down in front of a tree and holding me tight by the shoulders. "You little jerk. You don't get to just forget! I have to keep all my memories and so do you! Look!"  
He pointed to a tree.  
"That's where we first met," he said. "You convinced Reiko to remove the Sacred Arrow that bound me to that tree. Because you can't stand to see anyone treated unfairly! You knew what had happened before you knew what you knew! Stop playing games!"  
He hugged me tightly. "You..c-can't leave me behind. I-I can't lose you too!"  
I felt a pulse and a chill ran up my spine. My heart skipped a beat as my emotions returned to a jumbled mess, and all the memories settled into place.  
"Inuyasha…" I whispered, allowing my arms to embrace him in return. "You broke the spell. But why…would you even miss me? She was returned to you, and I will step aside."  
Inuyasha released me, staring at me in wide-eyed shock. "What are you talking about?"  
"Kikyo!" I responded, surprised by how angry I sounded.  
"Just like that…you'd just stand aside and let me leave?" he asked.  
"Caring about someone….isn't about wanting them all to yourself," I said softly. "It's about wanting them to be happy. Even if it leaves you with nothing in your own hands. Even if…they choose to love another."  
My voice broke and a tear escaped.  
Inuyasha pulled me into his arms again. "Stupid. That's just gonna make you sad. So I'm not gonna just abandon you."  
I cried into his chest, overwhelmed by conflicting feelings.

* * *

"So you have a Wind Tunnel in your right hand caused by a demon known as Naraku?" Reiko asked.

"And you claim that Naraku killed the Priestess Kikyo?" I asked. "That is strange. I thought it was someone called Onigumo. But I am sensing they are the same. And yet…not the same. It is…strange."  
"So you can sense him?" Miroku asked. "Do you know where he is now?"  
"Well…" I said softly. "I can only tell you that the demon Naraku possesses many Jewel shards, is very far from here, and has murder in his heart. If he got near I would know right away. But he will be after us. Especially me, because of who I am. That's why you confronted me, right Miroku?"  
"Ah…yes, of course," Miroku said.  
"Yeah right," Inuyasha said. "He was just trying to kill two birds with one stone, right Miroku? You were gonna take advantage of her, and then use her to bait Naraku!"  
"I had no such plans," lied Miroku, while feeling up an unsuspecting Reiko.  
Reiko aimed a beam at him and shouted, "_Sunbeam_!"  
Gold light flashed, which blinded and singed the poor monk.

Nazuna and Soten laughed.


	11. Betrayal

**21 Days Remaining**

I nommed on rice, sitting in a nice tavern with Shippo, Reiko, Miroku, Nazuna, Soten and Inuyasha. Well, I say Inuyasha, but he was sitting outside.

"What's your problem, Inuyasha?" I asked him.

"He's just mad because Miroku's been getting us good lodging and food," Shippo said. "And cuz of that kiss…"

Inuyasha hit him on the head. "Why would I be mad about that? I don't care who the heck she kisses!"

"Fine, I'll kiss him again!" I yelled.

There was a collective "No!" from all in our group.

No one wanted to relive that.

Suddenly both me and Reiko chimed, "A jewel shard."

"And Sesshomaru," Reiko said.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said. "That bastard. This can't be good."

"Who is he?" Miroku asked.

"Inuyasha's half-brother," I replied. "He is a full-demon. And Sister loves him."

Reiko blushed. "Kurai!"

Soten giggled. "Young love."

"Let's start your love crusade, Reiko-san!" Nazuna said.

I realized that Inuyasha was already outside fighting with his brother. I also sensed that Sesshomaru had been near Naraku recently. And the new arm he had…was human.

"Inuyasha stop!" I yelled, but it was too late.

Sesshomaru gripped Inuyasha's arm, causing him pain.

"Damn you!" I started to move.

"Let me!" Reiko said.

"No, Reiko," I replied. "We can't be sure he won't hurt you. And I know you won't hurt him."

Miroku stepped forward just as Sesshomaru used the sword to split the mountain.

It felt so traplike and my instincts were screaming to grab that sword and run like hell. I took a step. And all hell broke loose. Jaken had unleashed poison insects on Miroku's Wind Tunnel as he sucked up the giant demon.

"Get behind me!" I yelled.

"What?" Miroku said.

"Just do it!" I yelled again.

The insects hit me and turned to dust. I kept at it until they were all gone.

"Damn interfering woman," Sesshomaru said.

Miroku winced from behind me.

"Sister! He's been poisoned!" Reiko said.

"Yes," I said. "Take him to safety and treat him immediately."

Inuyasha noticed my hand on my tiara. "What do you think you're doing? You need to rest after that! Go!"

"Shut it you!" I yelled. "Like I'd let you face that heartless bastard alone!"

"A little help here guys!" said Soten. "_Rolling Heart Vibration__!"_

_"Sabão Spray!"_

Sesshomaru's took that moment to begin his assault, and Inuyasha grabbed me, pulling me behind the large demon. Sesshomaru's hit destroyed the demon, sending me into a kind of gutter.

Miroku for his part, had been treated and was interrogating Jaken.

* * *

Reiko saw that Sesshomaru was fighting Inuyasha with the Tetsusaiga, and all Inuyasha had was the sheath to block him. She knew by intuition that her sister was unconscious. She aimed her powers at the Tessaiga. "_Sunbeam!" _Direct hit!

"Sesshomaru!" she yelled. "Stop it!"

The sword was deactivated.

"What are you doing, Reiko?" Sesshomaru asked in surprise.

"Inuyasha is my friend!" Reiko yelled. "If you want to kill him you'll have to kill me too!"

"Inuyasha, are you going to let a woman fight your battles?" Sesshomaru asked. "Where is your demon pride?"

"And where is yours?" Reiko yelled. "You talk big but I know you care for me Sesshomaru! You don't believe the things you say!"

"Silence, woman!" Sesshomaru yelled, finally snapping in anger. "You have chosen your side and sealed your fate!"

He managed to halfway transform the Tessaiga and strike a blow directed at Reiko, Miroku, and Shippo. They began to run as Inuyasha staved off the attack, only to have Sesshomaru put his hand through his stomach.

* * *

I stood angrily, running forward and pushing Sesshomaru off. I grabbed his arm and ripped out the shard. The arm fell, and I slid it to Inuyasha.

"How dare you—" Sesshomaru began, but stopped when he saw my face. "Reiko…"

Anger replaced his fond expression, and he struck me with his claws. I fell against Inuyasha.

Before Inuyasha could strike back, Sesshomaru was gone.

"I-Inuyasha…" I said softly. But he was unconscious.

* * *

Night had come, but I couldn't sleep. My wounds were bound up, but Inuyasha had left some time ago and I didn't know where he had gone. His injury was bound up, but it was far worse than mine.

I finally had enough, so I stood and walked into the woods. I found him by the Goshinboku.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was thinking about how this was what triggered your memory," he replied. "This place."

"Idiot," I said. "You should be asleep."

"I can't," he said simply. He walked over and traced a hand over the scratches on my face and neck. "A little deeper and…"

I put my hand on his own wound. "If I had been quicker this wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry. And I sensed Naraku's work. If I had warned everyone…we would have been more prepared."

Inuyasha drew me into his arms. "Stop it. You can't blame yourself. You were hurt bad and…it scared me."

I realized it was no lie. His heartrate was fast and he was shaking.

"You can't stay," he said. "I found this nice cave. You should go there until I end this."

I looked where he pointed, and realized there was no changing his mind.

"Fine," I said. "Consider me gone."

I handed Inuyasha the shards I had yet to give to Rei, and not another word passed between us.


	12. Corruption

**20 Days Remaining**

Reiko awoke at dawn the next morning. Once again she felt separate from her sister.

"Inuyasha!" she grabbed him. "Where is my sister?"

"Gone," he replied sharply. "I'm going after Naraku. I can't endanger her."

"What?" Soten said. "How could you?"

"How are we gonna fight without her?" Nazuna asked.

"Well, we must go to Kaede and get answers about Naraku then," Reiko said, knowing that Inuyasha's mind was made up, and what he had done weighed heavy on his heart.

They arrived soon and found out the story of the thief Onigumo that Kikyo had harbored. Reiko stated that through the jewel Kikyo had informed her that Onigumo had been the one to deceive Inuyasha and Kikyo. But the puzzle remained as to why Miroku had heard it was Naraku.

Reiko suddenly sensed danger. "Shippo! We must return!"

"Is he in danger?" Nazuna asked.

They went back to find Ruyakan terrorizing Shippo. He belched out wolves and Miroku used his wind tunnel to suck them up. Inuyasha attempted to fight, only to pass out. Reiko came to his aid by shooting her _Sunbeam_ through the demons until the trouble was over.

"You idiot!" she yelled at him later. "If Kurai was here she could help us, plus you'd fight better!"

"That's not true!" Inuyasha yelled back. "Get me out of this hut! I know Naraku is near!"

Kaede, Miroku and Nazuna were guarding, keeping the hut hidden with Nazuna's _Sabão Spray._

Reiko looked out. "Damn. We may have to fight soon."

"Oh no!" Shippo said. "His injuries haven't healed!"

"Should I stave him off, Reiko?" Soten asked.

"No," Reiko said. "If we fight, we fight together. I'm not sending you after Naraku alone."

The roof was ripped off and the fight began. One of the shards fell off the demon after an attack, and Inuyasha caught it, but dropped it. Shippo took it away, hiding in an empty cave. He was unconscious, and the shard had dropped out.

* * *

I sensed it. I could sense the shard. My instincts were never wrong but...I was a little angry at Inuyasha. Somehow though, the idea of him in danger caused me to decide.

There was a bright light as I transformed, following the jewel's call.

* * *

Inuyasha detected Kurai immediately. Her scent was distinct from her sister's. She sprang from the woods holding Shippo and destroying all the wolves with her _Crescent Cutting._

Inuyasha easily destroyed the demon after that, and went over to Kurai. "You idiot. Why did you come back?"

"You're the idiot!" she yelled. "I had to come back! I had to be with you! You're hurt!"

Inuyasha was taken by surprise by her words.

"Yeah, well…" he said.

"Naraku is nearby," Kurai said softly.

* * *

We faced him at last.

Kaede looked at him. "Aren't you Onigumo?"

"He is, but he's not," I replied.

"The girl speaks the truth," Naraku said. "I am the combination of many demons and Onigumo."

"Revolting," I said. "And you used your power to destroy to love of Kikyo and Inuyasha."

"A half-demon should not be permitted to love," Naraku said. "The deception was done so easily that it proves that the love wasn't real."

My hand went to my tiara but I knew Inuyasha should be the one to finish this fight.

He ripped the baboon mask off Naraku, revealing his true face. Destruction surrounded and I stood at Inuyasha's side, pulling Rei to her feet.

"What are you-" he began.

"Ginzuisho Power!" we yelled.

"Windscar!" Yelled Inuyasha.

The attacks melded together and Naraku was ripped apart and purified. A shadow escaped the corpse and flew off.

"Naraku is dead," I whispered. _But Chaos remains._


	13. Purification

**19 Days Remaining **

Kikyo appeared within the cave. The others were sleeping, and she knew she could not wake them. Kurai would force her out of this body. She had to leave. She wanted to live again, and perhaps one day be reunited with Inuyasha.

She took Reiko's bow and arrow and left.

* * *

I woke with the rising sun immediately aware that something had changed. "Where is Inuyasha?"

Miroku put a hand on my shoulder. "He is sniffing around right now."

Nazuna frowned. "I don't like this."

I stood and walked to Inuyasha's side. "Inuyasha, is something wrong?"

"Kikyo…" he said softly.

I felt my heart skip a beat. Had she truly returned to this world?

Before I could respond, he had run off.

I knew this was going to be like last time, but I was also infuriated that Kikyo was using a shard to stay alive.

I walked off to find her, and eventually did. "There you are, Kikyo."

"How did you tell me from the other shards?" she asked.

"You're asking a twin that question?" I responded. "It's in my nature to find distinct differences in every living creature. And as for what you are doing, it must stop now!"

"I do not want to harm you, Kurai," she said, tapping my forehead and freezing me. "But you will not interfere. My powers are being restored to me. This binding spell keeps you from using your spells to exorcise me, and it paralyzes you."

It was as she said; all I could do was watch as the binding spell bound me to the sacred tree. My anger awakened again. This was the place where I had met Inuyasha and she was going to be with him here again!

Why did it anger me so much? I held no claim over Inuyasha's heart, I knew that. He did not ever say that he loved me, and I knew that he still loved Kikyo, although he also knew that when she appeared to him it was only an illusion.

It was like he couldn't help himself. I would be the very same way, if put in the same position. In fact…I don't know if I would have desired to go on living without my beloved. That must have been why Kikyo had allowed her own death.

Just then Inuyasha entered the clearing. "Kikyo? You returned?"

"I decided I cannot leave this world again without you," she said. "Do you think of me often?"

"I do," Inuyasha said. "But you can't remain like this."

"I know," Kikyo replied. "I know, but…"

She embraced him. I turned my face away, tears falling from my eyes. Wait a second! Tears? I realized suddenly that I could move. But I found that my feelings of abandonment and sadness had me rooted to the spot.

"You can't remain here, Kikyo," Inuyasha said. "I want to be with you…but it's not…"

"I know," Kikyo said. "But hold me for a moment. Just let this moment last for eternity."

She reached up and kissed him. I felt a stab go through my heart, and at this point began to leave, but then the ground shook, and the couple began sinking into the ground.

"Kikyo stop!" I yelled. "You say you love him, but that is not love! Love is wanting the person you love to be happy, even if…even if it leaves you alone….and unwanted!"

"Do you mean…like you?" Kikyo asked, flinging her hand out and causing me to hit the tree behind me.

I felt the jolt as Inuyasha reached consciousness, but I still couldn't move. Inuyasha was at my side in a moment.

"Are you alright? Kurai! Kurai, come on!" he said.

_Sister!_ Came a soft sound from nearby. _Sister! Get up! Get up now! Get up and fight! Don't let her take the shards of my soul! You know how to fight her!_

A new weapon formed in my hands. A crescent shaped wand.

I stood up, brushing Inuyasha off.

_"Healing Escalation!"_

I yelled in the midst of the shaking ground.

The illusion melted away and the shards left Kikyo's body, releasing her soul. Reiko was bound to a tree next to me, and only when the shards absorbed into her did her eyes shot open as she broke the spell. She looked at me. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked.

"You broke out of the bonds!" she said.

"I don't know if she could even bind me," I said. "She was using your soul's power. You wouldn't allow it."

Inuyasha stared in shock. "She was using Reiko's soul-the Jewel?"

We stared back. "DUH!"

He stood up. "Why didn't you two tell me?"

I slapped him, rather hard. "Just don't bother talking to me for a while."

As I was turning away he grabbed my arm. "Hey hold on a second! What's wrong with you?"

"You are so stupid, you know that?" I said. "You two kissed and then Kikyo tried to pulled you down to Hell! But you can thank me, cuz I exorcised her. YES I saw it! So I'm going to eat my breakfast!

He continued to follow me a ways, and I turned and glared. "OSUWARI!"

He faceplanted, then got up. "I'm not giving up, ya know!"

"You'd be smart to!" I said. "I can do it all day! OSU OSU OSU OSU OSU OSU WARI!"

He made a crater in the ground, then stumbled up, bleeding again from his still unhealed wound and finally I relented and turned around.

"Alright Puppy Chow," I said. "You have ten seconds. Make them good."

"Were you really talking about us?" he asked finally. "When you said all that about how when you love someone you love them selflessly? Do you really think…that because I still remember Kikyo…that I've abandoned you? That I don't want you?"

He stepped forward and hugged me. "Kikyo's dead. I know that. I understand. I don't want…to die with her. I want to live. I know what it's like to be left alone. I promise that I'll always be here with you, Kurai."


	14. Supreme Thunder and Akuryo Taisan

**18 Days Remaining**

"Kurai wake up!" Reiko said to me, shaking my shoulder.

I was awake, but I was so tired…I rolled over and shivered. I felt a hand on my face.

"She has a fever," Miroku said. "I suggest we get her back to the cave so she can seek help there."

"Kurai's sick?" Soten said, looking worried.

I jumped up, shocking Miroku into falling backwards. "No way! You guys can't just stop everything! I feel fine!"

Suddenly I saw red as Inuyasha put the robe of the Fire Rat on me. "You can only come with us if you promise not to try to fight and you keep this on."

He glared at me slightly.

I coughed a little, nodding. Was he worried about me?

"Can you walk okay, sis?" Reiko asked.

I stood. "I can walk fine. We need to get to that village. I'm worried."

We arrived at the village, but it was too late. There were bodies everywhere. I dropped to my knees at the sight, not usually the weak-stomach type, but when I saw the carnage I vomited, causing my body to weaken even further.

Then my sixth sense reacted, and I fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Kurai!" Inuyasha picked me up. "A-Are you alright?"

I jerked a little, and then woke up.

"I-It's nothing…I just sense that this is all some sort of trap," I whispered. "The Sacred Jewel reacts strongly to this village. It really must be where the jewel came from."

"It's the remainder of Naraku's evil deeds," Nazuna said.

"Then we have to find out more," Reiko said.

"Right!" Shippo jumped off her shoulder only to be faced by a large growling nekomata. He jumped back on my shoulder, burying his head in Inuyasha's hair.

"Do ya mind?" Inuyasha said, plucking him off and tossing him to Miroku, then putting me down and placing his hand on Tessaiga.

"N-NO!" I yelled, running to the nekomata. "Hey…it's you isn't it. The one that keeps showing up in my dreams. Kilala. It's okay, these are my friends."

I pet the nekomata, and she transformed into a harmless little kitty and hopped on my shoulder. I felt a bite on my hand and then a hissing sound as he spit out the blood.

"Should have known," muttered Myoga. "Your blood still tastes awful. How do you know Kilala?"

"I-I…" I said softly. "She comes to me sometimes. I think I knew her long ago. Tell me, Myoga, what happened here?"

"The best taijiya were summoned to the castle to aid a lord there, leaving the village vulnerable," Myoga replied. "Then the demons from the mountains attacked, leaving no survivors."

"It sounds as if my feeling was correct," I replied. "Myoga, what have you learned about the Shikon no Tama?"

"Not much, other than that it is cloaked in tragedy," replied Myoga. "It is said that is was formed in a cave near here. Come with me."

We all wandered off until we made it to a cave. I felt a strong presence, similar to the one I felt when I was near a Jewel Shard.

I gripped the side of the cave. "I-Inuyasha…Inuyasha!"

I was pulled into the cave, far from the others.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Kurai was dragged away into the cave. "Kurai! What happened, Myoga?"

"There is a strong barrier up to keep others from coming in," Myoga said. "This is where the taijiya make their weapons. But something dragged her in. Without the aid of a taijiya, we will not be able to get in."

"But they are all dead!" Reiko yelled. "What will we do?"

Inuyasha turned to her with a serious expression on his face. "Reiko…you can sense your twin's condition, right? Tell me, is Kurai alright?"

"Ah…" Reiko paused, using waves to detect her sister. "Sis is alright. She's unconscious, but she is completely unharmed."

"Then we need to find that castle," Miroku said. "If the taijiya went there, they may still be alive and able to help us."

"Then let's get going," Soten said, and Nazuna nodded.

Meanwhile, Shippo was jumping and kicking the barrier, making no dent at all. Inuyasha scooped him up, and they started into the forest. A while into it, Reiko glared at Inuyasha.

"There are no humans for miles!" she yelled. "Sis could be dying! What are you doing?"

"Don't you think I know that?" He retorted. "I can't pick up a scent!"

Suddenly, Kilala perked up and jumped from Reiko's arms and wandered off. Immediately following was the attack of a blast of electricity, knocking them off their feet. A woman appeared in the clearing. She was dressed in a green fuku.

"Are you Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Yes I am," he replied, dodging her electric attack.

"Don't fight her!" Reiko yelled. "She's our only hope at getting Kurai back!"

"Why would I help you?" she yelled. "You slaughtered my people!"

"I'm not going to waste my time fighting you when you'd die in five minutes without my help anyway," Inuyasha said.

At that moment, the shard fell from her shoulder and she began to pass out.

Inuyasha caught her, and they all explained to Sango that it was Naraku who destroyed Sango's village.

The shard flew to Reiko's chest and the jewel was completed at last.

* * *

I woke up, my body sore, but otherwise completely fine. Where was I?

Ugh, my face was still flushed with fever, and my limbs felt like lead. But I needed…to be here. I forced myself to my feet.

I looked up, and realized that I was in a cave. Above me was a woman trapped in the jaws of a mighty demon. They were imprisoned in stalagmite. I walked up and looked at her. She looked…familiar.

I touched the mummified remains and suddenly fell into a vision more vivid than any I had ever experienced.

* * *

_The woman changed into a silver haired yosei. She held out her arms. "Kaguya. My beautiful daughter."_

_The memories of the Silver Millennium's destruction by traitorous yokai and humans flashed into my mind. The seal that had stopped the time of our capital, and Sailor Pluto, brave Izayoi, who had broken the taboo and sacrificed her life to bring us to the safe haven of the Feudal Era._

* * *

"Mother..." I whispered, waking from the vision_._

And then…the demons there…they must have thought that that statue was me. More seekers of the Shikon no Tama.

When my eyes cleared I noticed that the room was shaking. The jewel must have awakened the battle! I didn't have much time and I hadn't brought any weapons.

"I-Is someone there? Tasukette!" A small girl with white hair and red eyes, holding a red orb, hid under the statue.

There was no time. I transformed. But I realized that if I killed the demons, the resulting miasma trapped in the cave would kill both me and the child.

"I'll have to improvise," I said softly, removing my tiara. "_Crescent Cutting...Stardust!"_

The blast obliterated the demons and purified them as well. The stardust landed on the child and she transformed into the true Sailor Mars. "Thank you for rescuing me. I was guarding this place. My name is Shiori. I am Sailor Mars."

"Shiori is...one of us?" A young woman in a green fuku stepped in. "I should have known. I am Sango, Sailor Jupiter."

She took the sword from the mummified remains and handed it to me. "This sword belongs to you."

I tried to protest, but a tear coursed down my cheek and hit the weapon, turning it to crystal. The tear floated in midair, then went to the pendant around my neck.

Inuyasha finally snapped and ran forward, checking me over and sniffing me. "You're still sick. Stupid."

He picked me up and drew me close. "What happened?"

I drew away and explained everything: the vision, the senshi, and Chaos.

"That must be it," Reiko said. "We will always be together, throughout time."

The voice of my other self echoed in my mind as I slowly fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms.


	15. Black Dream Hole

**1551 AD**

_Sesshomaru stood next to the ocean with his father. He was fully aware that this would most likely be the last time he spoke to him. He wanted to ensure that he would be granted the swords. He had just asked for them, and was awaiting his father's answer._

_The daiyokai turned to him and gave him a wary look. "Sesshomaru, do you have someone to protect?"_

_"Someone to protect?" Sesshomaru considered his father's question for a moment, and then answered with arrogance dripping from his voice. "I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such!"_

_That was the last time he saw his father._

* * *

_Inuyasha had just exited the mansion where he lived with his mother. He was only a child, surrounded by adults. They were playing with a ball, and he reached up, thinking they wished to play with him._

_However, they immediately shot him a look of disgust. After playing 'keep away' with the hanyou for a while, they tossed the ball away._

_Inuyasha chased it, only to be found by his mother. He ran into her arms, and saw her cry for the first time. He could not fathom her tears._

_Not then. But now, he…_

* * *

Both brothers awoke. It had been a year since the defeat of Naraku. Shortly after, the ginzuisho and kinzuishou awakened Kurai as Kaguya-no-hime, and Rei as Kakyuu-no-hime. After their awakening, they joined with the senshi and let loose a Moonlight Attractive Attack that purified the lands, ending the Fuedal Era, in hopes of purifying Chaos.

But Shiori said he was still out there. Somewhere.

Since then it had been quiet. Sango and Miroku were now married, and had two children. Nazuna and Soten were best friends, and Soten and Shippo had a bit of a relationship going. Sesshomaru and Reiko were mated, and Inuyasha planned to ask Kurai tonight to be his mate.

Shippo hopped over to the two brothers. "What's with you two? You guys are acting really spacey."

"Just a dream," Inuyasha muttered.

"Doubt it," Sesshomaru retorted. "I never dream like that unless there is some kind of impending doom on the horizon. Prepare yourself, little brother."

* * *

"Kurai look!" Inuyasha said, pointing. "A shooting star!"

I looked up. "Wow..."

And then it began to snow. A small crystal fell to the earth, hitting my sword. "Ooo…pretty. The first snowflake."

"Kurai…" Inuyasha said. "I...love you."

"Hm?" I giggled. "Why so serious about it all of a sudden? We've spoken of this many times, especially on cool nights when we share a bed-"

He gripped me tightly, kissing me deeper then we had ever kissed before. Pulling me closer, he marked me as his mate. I kissed him, returning the symbolic yokai gesture of matehood, and then we went to our shared part of the cave.

* * *

Weeks passed, and it was nearly Christmas. Kurai had fallen gravely ill and there was nothing the senshi or her sister could do. Sesshomaru had spoken to Inuyasha, inquiring if it might be the mark of matehood-because the two were demon and yosei-that had caused it.

Reiko put and end to her mate's scathing remarks by pointing out that her mother was full yosei and her father full demon.

Meanwhile, Chaos had taken the form of a woman called Queen Bandaine after his destruction. A few weeks ago she had disguised herself as a snowflake, and when it fell upon Kurai's sword, she had the perfect host. She slowly fed off Kurai's pure energy, making her weak and frail, and now, it was time to strike.

"Finally, I have descended to the planet Earth," she said. "And first of all, I will have my revenge on she who imprisoned me. The foul being, the bright goddess, Kaguya-no-hime."

Her red and orange shadow of a form rose out of the sword and leaned over Kurai's bed, ready to finish her off. And that's when Shiori burst in.

"_Akuryo Taisan_!" she shouted, throwing an ofuda at the sword, causing the shadow to be sealed within. "Stay away from the Princess, you foul creature!"

"Ah, so you are the Martian Guardian," the creature spoke from within her seal. "You are nothing now. I can see it now. All of your power, all of the senshi's power was sealed away. I am Queen Bandaine. If you hope to defeat me, and save your princess, you must unseal that power!"

"I may not have the power to destroy you," Shiori said. "But I can hold you back long enough for help to come."

She stood in front of the Holy Blade. "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. Akuryou Taisan!"

The sword glowed and a seal appeared on it with the symbol of Mars.

"Ah...I did it." Sighed Shiori.

_I must find Reiko. I must protect the Princess, even if it means my life,_ Shiori thought, clenching her fist. _I will not…let our lives end in tragedy!_

She ran to the Goshinboku, her own body burning with the flames of Mars. The holy mark of her planet appeared on her forehead, for the first time since they had purified the lands.

She ran and came upon Reiko, explaining everything. Reiko quickly transformed. It was the night of the new moon. Death and Destruction…such a bad omen. A human Inuyasha fell from the Goshinboku upon her transformation. "R-Reiko?"

"Inuyasha," she said. "You have to hurry. Kurai and I sealed away the power of the ginzuisho within you! She…can't heal herself, or transform, and now s-she might die! You must come back with me now!"

"She…" Inuyasha was shocked. "Why would she do that?"

"She trusts you!" Reiko replied. "She knew you would never truly wish to become a full demon. And she knew you would protect those you love with the power and not destroy. She trusts you. We were certain that the Enemy was gone from this world forever, but it seems that it can always rise again. We must return to Kurai!"

The two old friends ran to the cave. The scene that they came to was worse than they thought. The Holy Blade was just about to free itself from Shiori's seal.

"Quick! Inuyasha!" Reiko said. "Take hold of the Holy Blade! You should be able to draw it! Now that you're here, Kurai should wake right after you break the seal!"

Inuyasha reached out, not sure if he should do it, but he grabbed hold of the blade just as it freed itself, forcing him into the wall.

A sharp glow came from the sword, different from the holy glow it usually gave off. No, it now glowed the same orange color as the evil Queen Bandaine.

"I know your dark desires, hanyo," Bandaine whispered from the crystal's depths. "This Sword of the Ginzuisho can give you your wish. It can make you a full demon. You know you can never protect her as you are now. You know that you will only watch her die again. So give in and let your desire for power consume you!"

"N-No…I-I could…never…hurt…Kurai…never again…" Inuyasha muttered, trying to fight it. "Not after what happened…I can't…let it happen again…"

He flinched as his eyes went red, the transformation completing. He struggled, growling, and Kurai woke.

* * *

I stared at Inuyasha. I had trusted him with the power of the Ginzuisho, and now he had done this? I was in shock.

But then he did something odd. In a low voice, he growled, "Don't you follow me." And then he ran.

Reiko turned to me. "Kurai…"

I was beyond response. I closed my eyes and willed my transformation.

I glared at Bandiane's auric form, holding up my wand. "I may not have my full power, but I will use every ounce of strength I have to destroy you for what you have done to Inuyasha!"

Reiko gasped slightly. "Kurai…"

"Step back, Sailor Sun," I spoke, then turned to Bandiane. "In the name of the moon, I will use the sacred and holy power of the Silver Crystal and SEAL YOU AWAY!"

My tiara glowed brightly and my form shifted to that of the Moon Princess. I felt a great power coming from the moon and it glowed with brilliant light, lending me it's great power. My wand lengthened into a staff and I raised it high above my head. The brilliant light faded as the auric form of Queen Bandiane was shattered.

I fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

* * *

_I had finally woken up. But all was not at peace. I stepped forward, hearing the screams of Sango and her children and I saw a terrifying sight: Inuyasha, tearing into the flesh of humans. He was consuming them, and destroying them._

Child of death, destroy Kaguya-no-hime…

_I heard Bandiane's voice sound from the trees._

_Inuyasha finished destroying our friends, down to little Shippo. He crushed his heart right in front of me. And then he grabbed me, pinning me to the Goshinboku with one hand, holding my throat. He growled fiercely and blood dripped from his hand down my princess dress._

_I shut my eyes, preparing for the worst, when—_

_"You can't kill her!" Reiko stabbed him through with the Holy Blade._

_I slipped to the ground, my hair and dress turning red with his blood. "INUYASHAAAA!"_

* * *

That was the first time I dreamed of Inuyasha's death.

Reiko nodded. "Tragedy seems to follow us. And now…you must make the choice, little sister. Will you realize your true power and fight for him? Or…will you despair and die?"

My eyes hardened. "You are right, Reiko. I have to keep a level head, like you. We have to fight."

* * *

The two of us emerged from the cave as Senshi again. We quickly found the village where the others lived.

"Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter," Reiko said. "We need your power as well. The Princess cannot fight the man she loves on her own!"

The girls transformed and followed me to where the villagers had barricaded Inuyasha.

I fell to the ground, still drained from my attack on Bandiane. Inuyasha moved to attack me. But with the swish of a sword, Sesshomaru protected me. "Senshi! Kakyuu! I will hold him back! Give your strength to Kaguya-imouto!"

"Sesshomaru be careful!" Reiko shouted.

He smiled slightly. "I do not die easy, Kakyuu-no-hime."

She blushed. "Senshi. You know what we must do. To save the princess. This will cost us our very lives."

"We are prepared for anything," the others said.

"Sun Quartz Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"BREAK THE SEAL!" they chorused. "AWAKEN PRINCESS KAGUYA!"

A surge of power coursed through me. I was blinded for a moment, and then I looked around. All of them. Dead. Nazuna, Sango, Soten, and…Reiko. They had given their lives…for me. Tears began to fall down my cheeks. Dammit! If only I was stronger…I could have…saved them…

There was a sickening sound as Sesshomaru and Miroku fell to Inuyasha's-no, my-sword.

I pulled Inuyasha to one side. "I-Inuyasha…you've brought down those I love…but I can't…h-hate you!"

I held up my wand. "Moon H-"

"Run. I'm beyond...saving..." He cut my wand in half with the sword.

"No. I will never give up on you, Inuyasha!"

He snarled and tried to run me through with my own sword, but I caught his hand and pulled him into a desperate kiss. The blade plunged through my back and I wrenched inuyasha forward, unable to die without him, impaling him on the same blow he used to kill me.

It was over in seconds.

We fell, holding each other, and I felt the Ginzuisho rise with my body. "Crystal of the Silver Millennium…I have only one desire…I wish for this world to die and be reborn anew. I call forth the Messiah of Silence, she who ends all things…I call her forth to destroy all, and let us be reborn on the same planet. On this planet Earth. No matter how far…let us find each other…all of us…let us find…happiness…"

The last thing my eyes saw was a glow of light, and then I fell to the ground. Dead silence. Darkness.

* * *

_To Be Continued in Sailor Wars II, featuring Fullmetal Alchemist._


End file.
